The Betrayed Night
by Milarius
Summary: After a realization she has about her true feelings, Yuki is able to finally see reality. That is, until she has doubts about if her feelings are safe to keep... (Likely Discontinued / Complete)
1. Desperate Silence

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Vampire Knight or the characters unless otherwise mentioned. I DO own the story below.  
><strong>

**Hello everyone! This is my first Vampire Knight story, so please enjoy! **

**Feel free to review, but please be easy on me, seeing as this is, INDEED, my first story ever.**

**This is _Yuki x Zero_, so if you have any strong issues with this pairing, I would advise you to leave quickly and calmly, please. ^^**

**I don't think there will be anything to the extreme in terms of lemon, but do be advised that in future chapters there may be some scenes. So for now, this is a T rated story.  
><strong>

**This story is from the view of Yuki.  
><strong>

**Thank you! Enjoy!~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>It was almost evening time.<strong>_

Zero and I were in the usual area, prepared for the riot to come. I waited patiently as I always did, observing the crowd of eager girls as they gathered nearby. They were allowed to be here, but we were here to keep things under control. After all, they were waiting to admire the Night Class, who were the most beautiful people here. Everyone in the Day Class always wondered why they were so beautiful. Well, it wasn't a surprise to me as to why. The Night Class was full of vampires.

I had to admit to myself that I was slightly impatient as well. Kaname would be among the Night Class crowd. I had always looked up to him since the day he had saved my life. I felt nervous and jumpy around him each time I saw him, but lately I had been having thoughts about my feelings and behavior. I just had a crush on him. If I really loved him like I thought I did, I wouldn't have any problem communicating with him, right? I wouldn't be afraid of being myself in front of him if that were the case. I was just as terrible as the girls swooning over the Night Class.

The doors opened and there he was, along with other students. The crowd of girls went crazy. Zero snapped and yelled at many of them while I pushed some of them out of the way. Kaname approached me, smiling. He asked how I was and I responded. I asked him the same, smiling back, but something felt different. As he stood before me, my nerves were calm. I thought this was a good sign, meaning I really did love him, but something else was missing. I suddenly realized a connection of sorts to him. I had been thinking about it for a long time and I knew the real answer now. _I didn't love him like that._

He may have saved my life that one night, and he had always been around me for the next few years to watch over me, but after a certain point in time we drifted slightly. He still talked to me and I never felt ignored in his presence, but I now understood one thing. He felt like a brother to me. _My crush on him was gone forever._

At dinnertime, everyone but the chairman was quiet. He talked about the days events, while he took bites between words and sips of his drink at the end of each sentence. I loved him, after all, he was stepfather. But there were some days when I just didn't care to listen. My eyes drifted over to Zero. He had a bored expression on his face, his attention on his plate of food while he picked at it with his fork. He suddenly looked up and gave me a strange look. I then realized that he had caught me staring. I gave him a meaningful and apologetic look in return and went back to my plate.

After dinner, the chairman hugged me goodnight, which I kept from lasting too long. I caught my breath when he let go and watched as he attempted to hug Zero, which was dodged quickly and converted into a genuine pat on the back. I giggled quietly at the sight and was about to leave when the chairman spoke.

"Yuki, please hold on a moment. I have something to discuss with you and Zero."

I turned back and walked to Zero's side in front of the desk where the headmaster now sat, his optimistic mood turned serious. I waited for his words.

"The holiday break begins tomorrow," He stated.

There was a moment of silence. Zero and I nodded so that he would carry on. The headmaster's serious tone turned cheerful, and he smiled.

"I have arranged for us to stay at a vacation house, starting in three days. See that you are prepared by then. You may now leave."

He accompanied us out the door and closed it quickly behind us. Zero let out a loud and annoyed sigh. I let out a soft laugh and began to walk to my room. Zero followed behind me, keeping a short distance. After a few minutes, I slowed my steps so that we could walk together. When I did that, his footsteps stopped altogether. I looked back at him to see him looking down, his silver hair covering his eyes. I walked up to him so that I was directly under his gaze. He seemed taken aback from this action, but he only moved away a little.

"What's wrong Zero?" I asked him sternly.

"I'm just…" He trailed off. He seemed uncertain to speak. I kept my eyes locked on him. He then spoke again. "It's just that, I've had _enough_ of everything. I hate myself. I'm sickened at the feelings I get and the things I crave. What I want is falling through my hands. I just want…release. Yuki, just kill me now." He looked down again, and I could see pain in his eyes. I knew how he felt, and it made me cry inside. Instinctively, I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him. He slightly flinched, then relaxed, breathing out a mixed sigh of sadness and relief.

"Zero…I can't take your life."

"I drink only your blood when I am thirsty for it. I am a monster for harming you. You'll be better off with me gone. I would rather die at your hands than those of anyone else." This response made me cry inside even more. I felt disturbed at the thought of killing my childhood friend. It was something I could never even consider to do, even knowing how much Zero suffered. I knew that. He had given me the permission and the authority to do it. His life was in my hands. But I had gotten used to him drinking from me, and I didn't mind doing so even for the rest of my life. It was never a pleasant experience, but I was more than willing to keep him alive. I would do anything to keep him alive. I couldn't hold back my emotions anymore and tears streamed down my face as I loudly sobbed. Zero seemed to take notice and tightened the embrace. I felt warm and safe in his arms and was a bit disappointed when he let go.

"You aren't a monster to me." I spoke softly as tears fell from my eyes. "If I were to kill you, I wouldn't be better off. I'd be living in misery forever, from what I did and not having you around. I could never forgive myself."

Zero placed a hand on my face and whipped the tears away with his thumb. He smiled slightly, but I could tell he was hurt, both from his emotions and from seeing me like this.

"Why do you defend the terrible beast inside me, Yuki?" He held me to him and soothed my sadness. He soon let go and then we walked onward to our rooms in a painful silence.

* * *

><p>That night, I couldn't sleep. I was too worried. There were too many thoughts going through my mind. All of them were about Zero. What if he got to the point of madness, and tried to harm himself? I knew he wanted only me to be the one to end his life, but I still could never be certain with him. <em>"Yuki, just kill me now."<em> Those words echoed in my head as I let the tears pour. I couldn't live with him not wanting to live. I wanted there to be a way for him to be happy. His happiness was all that mattered right now. I had never realized until now how much he was suffering. He didn't want to harm me by taking my blood. He called himself a monster for that. That seemed to be the only reason he wanted to die. _I was that reason._

I had to make sure that he was alright.

I snuck quietly down the hallway to his room. Not wanting to disturb him, I slowly opened his door and peered in. He was laying on his bed, sleeping. But I panicked when I saw him move around restlessly. He was sweating and breathing hard. I thought at first that he might be in need of blood, but he had already gotten enough the day before. Perhaps he was having a nightmare. I carefully shut the door and silently walked in. I kneeled by his bed and laid my head down, watching him. He seemed to have calmed down instantly, almost like he knew I was there. He breathing became normal again and he looked peaceful. I couldn't help but stare. He was just as beautiful as the students in the Night Class. No, he was more than what they were, even though he was a vampire like them. He was gorgeous. I felt a warm feeling go through me as I studied his features. His hair was a unique shade of silver which shined in the moonlight. His skin was pale but it had a strange beauty about it. I then thought about his eyes. They were a gleaming color of purple, almost like amethyst crystals. I wished that I could see them now, but seeing Zero sleep was a sight to behold.

Something dawned on me at that moment. Zero was always there to protect me. Ever since the day he had arrived at the academy, he kept harm from coming to me. Even though he never showed his true emotions that often, I knew that I was important to him. We would occasionally fight like siblings, make fun of each other, and do other things that would seemingly block these emotions. I never thought much of it because of those things, and I was too focused on my job and my feelings for Kaname. But now that I had figured out what I really felt for Kaname, I was able to think clearly. Now I truly did understand why he would rather die than take blood from me. Now I understood why he called himself a monster. I could see the truth. He cared about me. I didn't know if he felt any extreme emotions for me or anything of that nature, but one thing was certain. Right there, in this moment of serenity, I looked at Zero in a new way. I was in love with him.

The memory of Zero holding me close was the last thing on my mind before I drifted into a sound sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that is the first chapter. Please review, and thank you for reading! ^^ <strong>

**(More chapters to come!~)**


	2. A Parallel Heat

**Note: I do NOT own Vampire Knight.  
><strong>

**Hello everyone! This is chapter 2. Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>I felt a wonderful warmth as I awoke. I kept my eyes shut to savor the sun's rays on me that were shining through the window. I noticed that my legs hurt, and then I remembered that I had fallen asleep…in Zero's room…kneeled down with my head on…Zero's bed. <em>Shoot! <em>I thought. I slowly opened my eyes and saw his face in front of me. He was still asleep, thank goodness. He also still looked as peaceful as he did last night, and I smiled at the memory. I got up and stretched my aching body, yawning as quietly as I could in the process. I decided that it would be best to leave before I was discovered. What would I have say if he had woken up before me? I didn't want to use that old "Oh, I couldn't sleep and snuck into your room" excuse. I looked down once again at his face, intrigued greatly by his vampire appearance. I couldn't help but think about what he would look like as a human being. His eyes and hair wouldn't change, but maybe just the glow of his skin. His eyes. How I still yearned to see them. I was practically starved of seeing his beautiful silver and amethyst eyes staring at me. I closed my eyes, grinning. I blushed at the image in my mind.

I got my wish too soon.

As I was imagining it, it was actually happening. There they were. Looking right up at me.

I couldn't move, but only ponder on what I was seeing. I wasn't sure if I was still in a daydream or if it was real. I tried to open my eyes. They were open. Perhaps I was sleeping. No. I was awake. This was real.

Immediately, I turned to run out of the room. Before I could, my foot twisted on the carpet and I tripped, my whole body landing face-first onto Zero's bed, over his legs. He was still under his sheets, which were up to his waist. I felt his stare lingering on me, and I turned around slowly, blushing wildly. I picked myself up and sat on his bed, my head lowered in embarrassment. I couldn't look at him. I was afraid to see his reaction. To my surprise, I heard a small chuckle. I looked up and saw Zero, still staring at me, but smiling. Not a wide smile, but enough to make me relax. He pat my head and brushed his fingers through my hair quickly, then lifted my face up with his hand. I knew I was still pink in the face. He looked at me with a calmness in his eyes, a kind smile remaining.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked, laughing lightly again.

"Y-y-yes, uh-uh-umm..." I stuttered.

He took the sheets off of himself and sat on the edge of his bed. The air still felt incredibly awkward, for me anyway.

"You don't have to feel embarrassed." He said at last as he put on his slippers.

I coughed in denial.

"No, really. I knew you were there last night," He paused. "I was having a dream that wasn't very pleasant. It was nice to know that someone was watching over me. It made me feel better. The nightmare ended almost instantly."

"H-how did you know…that I was there?" I still couldn't speak correctly.

"I sensed that you were here." He blinked then yawned. "It comes with being…what I am."

"Oh, I see." I was more calmed down now, so I was able to explain myself. I owed him that, at least. "You're probably wondering why I came in last night," I began.

Zero nodded slowly, his gaze on me intensively. For a moment, I couldn't breath. His gaze was too distracting! When I recovered, after what seemed like ages, I spoke.

"Well, it's just that I was…worried…about you…so I came in to see if you were okay…and I only wanted to check…I never planned to stay…but you looked as if you were having a bad dream…so I…I…" My story came out in a way that didn't seem to make sense.

Two arms came around me, hugging me close to Zero's warm body. I sat there, petrified, yet happy. I felt his breath on my ear as he whispered, "Thank you, Yuki."

His warmth left me sooner than I liked, as he got out of his bed and stood up, stretching.

"Well, we should go eat. Any requests for breakfast?" He sounded cheerful.

"Um…" I really wasn't expecting any of this to happen. "As long as the chairman hasn't made anything yet I-"

"He's not up yet. I'll make you something." With that, he walked out of the room.

_He_ will make me something? _He_ will make something for _me_? I couldn't seem to process it. This was new of Zero. He never did anything like that before. I knew he cooked occasionally for myself and the chairman (usually at the chairman's request), but never _specifically_ for me.

Suddenly, my stomach grumbled. I was glad that he wasn't here to hear it. I then remembered that I was _still_ on the bed. I sighed, got off the bed, then walked into the hallway towards the dining room. As I entered, I took slow steps, not wanting to rush myself to the table. I could hear cooking noises and smell food; my stomach growled again. It smelled delicious.

I sat myself down at the table and waited patiently. I was still a bit flustered from earlier, and I didn't know how I would act if he came into the room again. I was considering leaving and hiding in my room, but then he would be disappointed. I let out a heavy sigh and played with my fingers to pass the time. Soon after, Zero entered with two plates and cups on a tray. The smell of pancakes filled the air, and I saw fresh fruit on the side and orange juice as well. He set a plate and cup in front of me, then sat across from me at the large table.

"Go ahead and eat." He said, looking up quickly then went to taking bites of his food.

_Hmm, he didn't eat at all last night… _I thought, sampling a piece of my meal. I wasn't surprised by the quality of the food, coming from Zero. But it tasted exceptionally delightful! It was the perfect texture and sweet, and the fruit was ripe and juicy. I must have looked like I was enjoying it because I noticed Zero's eyes instantly light up.

I glanced at him and smiled. "This tastes amazing Zero! Thank you for making it."

He looked up, his eyes shining, nodding in reply. "Anytime, Yuki."

I wanted to be alone with him at the table a bit longer, but suddenly the chairman walked in. He seemed very energetic for the morning, but that was his usual self.

"Good morning, father." I greeted him.

"Good morning, my lovely and beautiful daughter!" He responded with much enthusiasm. He came over and hugged me. A bit too tightly.

Zero didn't say anything. He looked serious again, and slightly irritated from the chairman's actions. I didn't blame him; these hugs occurred a lot, and sometimes I was just as annoyed. But still, the chairman took care of us, and he was my father, after all. I couldn't deny him affection every once and a while.

He faced Zero. "Hello there, Zero. Did you sleep well?" His tone still optimistic.

"Quite well." Zero said with a monotone voice. I swore that he had flashed a quick smile my way. My pulse quickened.

The chairman responded cheerfully as he always did to Zero's bored responses.

"I am glad to hear it!" He made his way into the kitchen. "Ah, what's this! A large plate of pancakes! I assume Zero made these?" He peeked into the dining room with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"You can have them." Zero replied indifferently.

"Wonderful!" The chairman came back in and sat down with his plate, and began to devour his food in large bites. He said something while chewing but Zero and I didn't catch it. Finally, he took a break.

"As you know, our trip is two days. I realized that I failed to tell you the details." He straightened his glasses. "I have a vacation house near a beautiful city, which I think you will enjoy very much. However, even though this is a vacation, I will need to be nearby my work. I will be having meetings some of the time, so you two will have to take care of each other in my absence."

_Oh no._

"How long is this trip going to be?" Zero demanded.

"Two weeks. Plenty of time I should think, for you to relax and enjoy yourselves, and to forget about your studies." The chairman replied as he gobbled down the rest of his breakfast.

I didn't know whether to take this well or terribly. I would be alone with Zero in a house for two weeks, most of the time

After the events of today, and my newly discovered feelings, I didn't know if I could survive!

* * *

><p><strong>^^ Please check my profile for updates! Thank you for reading and your support!~<strong>


	3. Surreal Reality

**Hello my beautiful readers! Well, here it is, Chapter 3! **

**Sorry for the wait, there's this dreadful place call 'school' which I must attend in order to prepare for the future...It's really just an excuse to waste the time that I could be using to write more... . **

**In all realities, I truly wish I could have released it sooner. Really, I did! Gomen Nasai! *bows* ^^'**

**Well, as long as I am forgiven, please read on. ^-^ Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 3<strong>

_**It was night time. **_

The door to our temporary home was opened before me. Inside, I found it to be just as nice as our normal living space. It was like a mansion, but not as big. The floors were covered with gold-colored carpet and the furniture was made out of red wood. The chairs and couches were covered with green and gold diamond patterned fabric. I flicked the light switch, so that the living room was illuminated, giving a welcoming view.

The chairman had said that he would join us the next morning for breakfast. He had one of his many meetings in town tonight, which would last quite a while, so he would stay at a hotel nearby. For tonight, it was just Zero and me.

I ascended the staircase to my room. Upon entering the hallway, I found my room's door. I opened it and was in immediate awe from the sight. My room had light lavender walls and fine dark wood furnishings. My bed had matching sheets with purple pillows with golden lining. I went in, putting my suitcase on the floor near my nightstand, and fell onto my bed. I let out a large breath and closed my eyes. I felt at ease, for now.

I decided that I would take a shower. It took a few hours to get here, so I was exhausted from the journey. The bathroom was just as lovely as the rest of the house, with a huge bath tub and gold-colored sink. The walls and floor were made of marble and granite tiles. When the bath tub was full, I got in and let go of my thoughts.

Soon after, when I was finished, I walked back into my room and put on my night gown. I sat on my bed and got out a book so that I could read a bit. I had to admit that it was nice to have time to do things other than school work…and guardian work…

I suddenly got the sense that I was not alone. I shifted my eyes and slightly turned my head towards the doorway. Zero was standing there, staring intensely. _What was he doing here? _My heart raced fast.

The next thing I knew, I was pinned to the bed, my wrists held down by Zero's strong grasp.

I held my breath. I didn't know what he was going to do. A bundle of emotions hit me at once. I was frightened, excited, and nervous at the same time. I summoned up courage and stared up at his face. He was breathing heavily. His eyes were glowing. But they weren't the usual purple. They were crimson red, hungry for blood. Oh, that explained it.

Even though I was used to it, this seemed a bit worse than usual. Zero normally didn't attack me, not since the first time he had taken my blood. I was always willing, and offered it to him, so he never used force. He was always desperate, because he was thirsty. I could understand that. But something about how he was acting right now troubled me.

He was staring directly into my eyes, the deep lust for blood showing in his pupils. His face was inches from mine. I could feel his hot breath on my neck. He lowered his lips with his fangs out and poked them to my skin. I braced myself for the pain, but it never came.

Curious, I moved my head a little to see why he had stopped. He was still in position to bite, yet he looked hesitant.

A shaky voice whispered into my ear, "Yu….ki….". I heard a hint of pain. My heart was pumping fast, which I'm sure wouldn't help his hesitation.

"Zero…" I calmly whispered. He looked at me with sad eyes, hiding behind his hungry gaze.

"It will be alright. Do it."

His hands slowly released my wrists. He closed his eyes, trying to fight his urges.

"ZERO!" His eyes snapped open. I placed my hands on each side of his face, holding it up to mine, hoping to make it perfectly clear to him. "Do it. Please. You need to do this. I will not allow you to go on without it."

"Yuki…"

I unbuttoned my night gown a bit to give him easier access. He leaned in again and softly placed his lips on my neck. I felt him tremble above me. Placing my fingers between his, I reassured him. He squeezed my hand tightly. I heard a shuddered breath, and with that, his fangs bit into me. He was ever so gentle, yet I still tensed up from the sharp sting. But I didn't let it show to Zero. He needed my blood.

When Zero finished, he placed his mouth over the bite mark to stop the bleeding. I felt his tongue press against it. He brought his face up to mine.

"Yuki…why…" He said again, his voice full of regret. I didn't want to see him like this.

"Zero…it's because I…" I couldn't say the words I wanted to say, ever so desperately to him. Not here. Not yet. "I'm here to take care of you. I…I don't want you to suffer."

I could tell he was hurting still, so I wrapped my arms around him, and pulled him close to me. I felt him relax. He rolled off of me so that he was lying next to me, remaining in my arms. I ran my fingers through his hair, which was as soft as silk. I heard a soft sigh, and soon after, I heard light breathing. He had fallen asleep. I decided to stay with him, until he awoke. I continued to stroke his hair, admiring the beautiful being beside me.

"It's not only that," I said in a faint whisper, knowing he was in a deep sleep. "I want to be honest with you, but I don't know if you feel the same. The reason is that…I want to be with you, and I want you to be able to stay with me." My eyes watered up, and tears rolled down my cheeks.

For too long I had ignored these feelings, and now I couldn't stop thinking about them. I knew that I was someone important to Zero. He always protected me. We had a special bond. But he always kept things to himself, so I could never be certain. I always thought of him as a close friend, sort of like a brother, but that had obviously changed. I was starting to believe that maybe the only reason Zero did those things for me…was because…maybe he thought of me as his precious little sister. I was practically the only family he had, so it made some sense. But I wanted him to love me back, as more. It took so much resistance to keep myself from running into his arms whenever I saw him. I felt so selfish, and I was in deep sorrow because of it.

As my tears subsided, my eyes grew heavy...

* * *

><p>I awoke to darkness, and the calm silence of the room. It was still night. I felt a light pain in my neck, remembering then what had happened. I wouldn't let it bother me for the rest of the vacation, however. I knew the wound would heal quickly.<p>

I was about to get out of bed when I felt a heavy weight on me. Zero was still in an embrace with me, his arm over my waist, both of my arms remained around his. My face was level with his, close enough that I could feel his breath. I heard him stirring as he slowly opened his eyes. Almost immediately, I closed mine to make it look as if I hadn't yet awakened. It seemed to be convincing.

Suddenly, I felt myself being pulled _closer _to Zero's body. I felt that my head was near his chest now, and both of his arms were around me. He was resting his head upon mine. It was like we were hugging but while lying down. My heart was beating intensely. If he took notice, I didn't care.

I wasn't sure if it was because I never wanted this to end, or if I was just tired, but I didn't open my eyes again.

* * *

><p>"Why are you…doing this…Yuki?" A familiar voice echoed through the still night air. I couldn't identify the voice, but I continued to ignore it.<p>

"Yu…ki…it's…too much…" The figure in front of me gasped out as if they couldn't breath. What was happening?

I suddenly became aware of what was going on. The figure in front of me was Zero. I had my arms behind his back, with my face up to his neck. But…what was I doing?

"Yuki…I-I'm going to…" His voice trailed off as his silver eyes shut. He collapsed to the ground as I tried to support him. He lay there, looking paler, if it were even possible. I stepped back from him in horror. Fresh bite marks were on the left side of his neck, right where I had been before. I could smell his blood. _I was craving it. _Worst of all, I could feel the warm substance…_running from my mouth_.

The next movement wasn't of my will. I licked my lips, and savored the sweet flavor. I couldn't control myself at all. It was like my body was being controlled by someone else, and I could only watch and do nothing.

I started to panic, and when I looked back to Zero, I saw another girl sitting near him. I knew who she was…She faced me slightly, her eyes glowing red, tears falling from her face. She had blood coming from her mouth too. I suddenly realized. She was…me.

"Do you want this to happen?" I saw myself speak, depression now in her gaze. "Do you want him so much that you're willing to take too much?"

_That's not true! I could never hurt him! _I tried to respond, but I couldn't talk.

"You won't tell him the truth, so he continues to suffer. You are nothing but a cruel being, who made him suffer through your constant attachment to that…_that other one_." By that, I knew who she meant.

_No, I didn't know he was suffering because of that! NO! _I was practically screaming, but nothing came out.

She spoke again, as she stood up. This time, her way of speaking to me changed, and she seemed to know what I was thinking. "You are going to be the one to suffer if you carry on like this." I saw my feet move forward, closer to the girl that resembled me.

"What is it that I am continuing to do?" This time, I spoke, my thoughts matching my words.

The girl put her right hand behind her back. She stopped a few feet in front of me.

"Decide once and for all if this is what you truly want. If it is, you will need to understand the consequences." She brought her hand forward. She was holding a silver mirror. My hands reached out to take it from her.

I peered into the mirror, and gasped at my reflection. I looked much the same, yet different. My eyes had a tint of red, and my facial features were more mature…more feminine. I then noticed my hair. I brought up a few strands and saw that my hair went past my waist. I looked back into the mirror again. One more thing stood out. I opened my mouth, and saw them. Fangs. Sharp glistening fangs, stained with blood. Zero's blood. I cried out in anguish as I dropped the mirror. It shattered onto the floor into thousands of pieces. It then turned to dust.

"Will this…will this happen to me?" I quietly asked, my eyes wide as my body trembled violently.

"I will only happen if you let it happen."

"How do I prevent this fate?" I whispered.

The figure of myself put her hand behind her back again, and brought out something that I couldn't see.

"It is sleeping inside of you. Don't awaken it, or it will be too late." She revealed what was in her hand. It was a Bloody Rose gun.

She pointed the gun at me.

She smiled sadly. "I love him." This time, it was my thought and her voice, and not the body that I was in before. I was now in her body, _my body_. I was looking at my vampire self, gun in hand.

A loud gun fire echoed, there was a blinding light, and the vampire was gone.

* * *

><p>My eyes shot open in terror from my dream. My breathing was heavy as I was trying to recover. <em>It was only a dream…it didn't mean anything. <em>I told myself that over and over.

Zero was still asleep. His arms were still around me. I felt calm almost instantly.

Morning light shined through the uncovered parts of the windows, which were draped with dark purple curtains. I felt a sense of security, being here with Zero. If I had my way, I'd stay like this with him for eternity. But that was not going to happen. I recalled my dream, or rather, my _nightmare_. Why did I see myself as a vampire? Why did my dream self tell me that I would take too much? I knew it couldn't mean blood…did it mean that I wanted him so much that I was being too selfish?

Zero started to move as he awoke. He held me closer to him, yet again. As I looked up to admire him, I saw his beautiful amethyst eyes blink. The sunlight brought out their radiance. I felt relieved to see him alive, considering the fact that I had killed him in my dream…but soon I saw his sweet expression turn puzzled. I greeted him with a soft smile, which seemed to reassure him. Perhaps he didn't know he had held me the whole night.

I then became afraid of how he would react. I didn't want him to let me go. But wasn't it odd for us to be like this, seeing that he didn't know how I felt about him, and I didn't know if he felt the same way? And yet, he was the one who had his arms around me. I suddenly got very confused.

We both laid there, him still surrounding me, just staring at each other. We seemed to be in an endless trance from each others gaze. Nobody said a word, we were both still. It didn't feel strange at all…in fact, it felt perfect. Time seemed to have stopped. I wanted nothing to tarnish this moment.

That is, until we heard someone shut the door downstairs. The chairman was back.

Heavy footsteps came up the stairs. I heard a door open nearby, and then some shuffling from the next room. I then heard him lock his door.

Something troubling occurred to me. My door was _unlocked_. If the chairman were to come into my room to check on me, and were to find Zero in my bed with me, he would think the worst of it.

I started to get up, but I was still trapped in Zero's embrace. Not that I minded, except I had to get to the door. I tried to move, but he wouldn't let go of me. However, he seemed to understand the situation.

"I already locked it."

"What?" I didn't remember him doing that. "When did you?"

"Last night, when you…were sleeping…" He seemed unsure about his response.

Zero removed his arms from me and moved over slightly. I was a little disappointed. We both looked up at the ceiling. There was no doubt of what I would ask next.

"You could have left…but you didn't leave…why?"

I saw his eyes turn somber. "I wanted to be sure that you were alright." He paused. "After what I did, I realized that it was unlike me…I mean…unlike how I normally would act under that state. I thought that you would be too afraid to sleep, so I…I stayed. I hope you aren't upset..." He seemed satisfied when he saw me smile as he turned to look at me.

This seemed all too familiar. It was just like when I had stayed with him a few nights ago.

I lifted my head up to look over at the clock. It was past ten.

"I guess it's time to go and greet the chairman," I commented aloud.

I heard a low and unpleasant sigh. Of course Zero would be displeased with having anything to do with the chairman. Other than important business, the chairman's typical cheery nature was a nuisance to him.

"Zero, we'll have to get up…eventually…" I really didn't want to, but...

"It's so comfortable here…" He replied with a yawn.

"I know…"

We laid there a few more moments, facing opposite directions.

"Alright. I'll sneak out." Zero pulled back the covers and stood near the side of the bed. He stretched his arms and then walked toward the door. He stopped midway.

"Thank you, Yuki. For what you did last night." He then unlocked the door, and left.

I didn't move from my bed for a while. I couldn't believe it. Everything that had happened from last night until now…I was so very happy, yet I was still confused, and a little bit in denial. Why he would stay with me…I know he had given an answer, but, he never stayed after he drank my blood before, "_I wanted to be sure that you were alright_," he had said.

I was thinking too much about this. I knew that Zero was a delicate being, who had certain things he held dear to his heart, even though he seemed cold and serious all the time to others. But not to me. I knew him better than anyone. He cared about me, like the only family he had. A love similar to family love…almost like sibling love…that had to be how he felt about me. He was probably concerned for my well being, and he did admit that he had approached it differently than usual. I could agree with that.

Maybe I understood my dream now.

It was, perhaps, that he didn't have the same feelings for me after all, and I would carry on suffering from mine. I was starting to think that the best thing to do would be to forget them, and move on with my life. It would only end up in heartbreak.

I retreated from my bed and prepared to go downstairs. I met the chairman in the hallway.

"Good morning, my radiant and beautiful child!" He greeted.

"Hello father. How was your meeting in town?" I tried to act cheerful.

"Stunning. The city is amazing! There are so many shops I just _know_ you would love! You should go later on today, while I attend another meeting." He took off his glasses and cleaned them with the bottom of his shirt. "Bring Zero with you. I want both of you to experience it. It is a vacation, after all!"

"Heh. Sounds exciting." It was all I could say. I felt butterflies at the mention of spending more time alone with Zero. This didn't help me much with trying to dissolve my romantic interest for him. But deep down, I really wanted to go. I wanted to be with him.

"Go eat breakfast, then get ready. I will have a driver pick us up. Spend all the time you want to there. I want you to have fun!"

"Alright," I replied with a light smile. "I'll be ready."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 75 of the manga should have come out already! I'm so restless!<br>**

**I was listening to "Zero Kiryu's Theme" a bit as I wrote this. It is a beautiful song. I really feel his emotions when I listen to it. There's sadness, pain, love, happiness...*sigh*...it's the definition of a perfect song for VK (for me, anyway...)**.

**_Oh, I am currently working on a drawing to go with this Chapter, which will be released in my deviantART!_ I shall add a link later on to this chapter, which will also be available in my profile...so check there too!**

**I hope to bring you Chapter 4 very soon! Thank you for continuing to read! Feel free to review~**


	4. Fleeting Doubt

**Hello Everyone! Chapter 4 is here!~ ^^  
><strong>

**I do not own Vampire Knight.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>You know, you really don't have to carry all of that, Yuki."<strong>_

Zero and I were treading through the gravel streets of town as I carried my day's spending. I was holding three bags of various sizes. I had bought a dress that I could wear to a dance, as well as a few gifts for my friend Yori, and the chairman. An unwanted hug would likely come out of that, but I wanted to keep him happy. I had even considered getting something for Kaname, but that idea had left my mind too quickly to even care. He never came to see me anymore, so I couldn't find a reasonable point.

"Yuki. Did you hear me?"

"Wha-? Oh!" I nearly fell to the ground, tripping on the loose stones beneath me, before Zero took hold of my waist. He helped me back to my feet, and handed me the smallest bag as he gathered up the rest.

"Are you okay?" He got that worried expression again. I didn't like to see him concerned for me. It made me yearn for him even more.

"Yes, yes I'm fine!" I tried to appear as genuine as possible.

"Good." He picked up my other bags and carried them as we walked.

"Zero, you don't have to hold those. I can do it," I reached out my hand to take them, but he pulled his hand away.

"You might trip again."

_Huh?_ What was he going on about?

"I might trip again? I am perfectly capable of carrying them. And it isn't fair that you have to hold them when I was the one who bought them. I would feel too guilty about it." I pouted.

He only smirked and walked on.

"Zero! Wait." He obviously wasn't going to give up the bags easily. "At least let me hold more than this."

His sight didn't leave me for quite some time. He appeared to be thinking deeply about my words. What was there to think about? I was worried that he was never going to respond.

"Alright." Finally. I put my hand out to take a bag, but I never got one. Instead, I received his hand. He put his fingers around mine and walked closer to me.

My face heated up. "Z…Zero…wha-" He pulled me along as we entered the busy streets.

"There are too many people here, and I don't want you to get lost. You have a habit of doing that."

That was, I had to admit, very true. Not to mention all of the times I had been attacked by a Level E whenever I got separated from Zero, which was practically every time. But this town, as I was assured by the chairman, was free of them.

Still, that was the likely reason as to why Zero was being overprotective.

"It's not like there are any Level E's around here," I muttered.

Oops. I hadn't meant to say that out loud.

We stopped walking. Zero remained in front of me, his hand tightening around mine. I could feel the tension from his grip.

I was prepared to get his lecture on how that would be careless of me and how they could still be anywhere. I got scolded by Zero when it came to a lot of things, vampires especially.

"Zero, I'm sorry I-" I stopped as soon as I saw his face. He looked almost troubled. I wasn't expecting this.

"Yuki, I want to explain something to you." He turned and continued to guide me through the area. We passed a few corners until we reached a dead end. There were no people around. He had me sit down on a bench nearby. He let go of my hand and stood in front of me.

"I want to make something very clear." He could tell that I was confused as he held my gaze. I suppose he knew that I was expecting him to reprimand me. He brought his voice down. "I don't give a damn what the chairman said." I could detect strong antipathy. "He's told us that before and we still had to deal with a Level E. That thing almost had you. Remember those scratches it gave you, on your leg?" He lowered his head, putting the palm of his hand over his face then combing it though his hair.

"I just…I just can't deal with the thought of that happening again, Yuki." He looked up to see my reaction. I had tears in my eyes. He leaned down to my eye level and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Yuki, why are you crying? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset."

I shook my head and wiped my tears with my sleeve. "No, no I'm not upset." _I could never be upset with you._ I thought. "I'm just very glad to know that you are looking out for me." I smiled up at him.

"Besides, I wouldn't want that to happen again either. I'm okay with you guiding me around. I don't want to get lost." I held out my hand for him to take. "Can we try again?" He looked taken aback for a moment, and then he smiled, happily taking my hand. He pulled me up and picked up my things.

For the rest of the afternoon, we walked around together in silence. We didn't need to say anything at all. We were both content with each passing moment, my hand in his.

* * *

><p>I laid my dress on my bed and stepped back to get a better view. It was beautiful. It was satin with a silver rose pattern, and a deep rich blue, which was Zero's favorite color. A dance would be held soon. I wanted to attend with Zero, but I didn't know how to ask him without seeming desperate. We would be near each other the entire evening anyway, because of our guardian duties. The chairman had said that we would be allowed to join the party after the first half of the night. I greatly anticipated this dance.<p>

Zero was downstairs preparing dinner. Cooking for me seemed to have become a new habit of his. Well, for both me and the chairman. But he made things that were my favorites. His new behavior was…kind of nice. With the passing days while we where on vacation, he had changed. Instead of picking on me when I was late for anything, he would dismiss it. If we were alone in the house together, he would suggest taking walks in the garden, or going to the city to visit the shops and to get a parfait. Normally, he would argue about going to a parfait shop, and he would want to get ramen instead. But he suggested going there, and he didn't complain. He knew those were places that I would enjoy.

That was it. I didn't care anymore. I was in love with Zero, and I wouldn't let the fear of rejection get in the way of that. If I was going to rely on a dream for my conscious actions, then I wouldn't get anywhere in life. Regardless of the meaning, despite the message it may have contained, I would defy what my subconscious mind wanted me to do, and listen to my heart's interests instead. If I was happy, that was all that mattered. Even if I had to go through the rest of my life with my feelings unknown to Zero. If only he stayed by my side, and we were like we were now every day, I could get by. I wanted nobody else. Nobody.

* * *

><p>"Hey Zero, what do you think of this?" I held up a pendant after our meal had ended. I handed it to him from across the table. He took it and examined it carefully.<p>

"It's very nice," He said. He moved his fingers over the design of the silver rose. I had planned to wear this pendant to the dance, and I wanted to see if Zero liked it, so that I would know for certain that he would like my dress. "Did you buy it today?"

"Of course I did." I took it back from him as he held it out. "I got it from that shop with that middle aged woman who kept talking to you." I sipped my drink. "What was she going on about, anyway?"

"Oh, she was trying to get me to buy things. The most _expensive_ things in the shop, if I may add." He paused. "It was irritating."

"Wow. Well, if I had known she was doing that, I would have intervened. Why do you think she was doing that?" His eyes gleamed at the question.

"She didn't make it obvious that she was pointing out all of the costly items, but I knew that she was. Also, she did tell me why. At least, she told me why she was pointing out all of those items."

"…Aaand?…" I wanted a straight answer, not a complex one.

"It might be awkward for you to hear…" Awkward, he says?

"Go ahead Zero. It's her words, not yours. She's the one who should feel awkward for saying whatever it was."

"Okay, well…" He directed his face down, looking at the table. He gulped. Was it really that big of a deal? "She told me, and I quote, "Let me show you all the things that your girlfriend over there will like." That's what." Zero kept his gaze down, then slowly raised his head to see my reaction. I was speechless. So we actually appeared as a couple to others.

"I'm sorry Yuki. I didn't mean to make this an uneasy conversation."

That was far from what I was thinking. "I don't think you did. I'm fine with it." He suddenly looked calmer.

"Really? O-okay." I could have sworn that he blushed as he shifted his eyes to the left, frowning to try and hide it.

I went on changing the subject. Slightly.

"I think it's kind of nice being in a new place, where nobody knows us. We can be completely different people here, different than who we were at the academy. We have no work to do. We don't need use our authority, or worry about stress and lack of sleep." Zero nodded in agreement then let his eyes linger elsewhere. I wanted to keep the conversation going, so I talked about something else that Zero didn't know about.

"A man approached me today in town." I watched Zero tense up. "It was so weird. He had asked me if I wanted to go with him, to his house." The man had said it in a very seductive manner, but I kept that part out. Zero tensed up even more, as if he understood what I was implying. "Of course, I wouldn't have gone with him." I laughed a bit.

Bad idea.

Zero slammed his fists on the table, breathing heavily with anger. I jumped.

"Z-Zero…I…I told him off. It's nothing to-"

"YES. IT. IS." He growled between his clenched teeth. "That's _exactly_ the kind of thing that _enrages_ me. I can't believe I wasn't paying attention! I can't believe I wasn't there to stop that creep!" His breathing grew heavier. I saw his eyes begin to glow. Blood lust.

This was one time that I felt fear. I actually was afraid. This was not a situation in which I would comply easily to giving him my blood. I didn't want him to feed and then regret it, right after being angered by someone else attempting harm on me. But I couldn't deny him of what he needed. He hadn't fed in days.

I summoned up my courage.

"Zero?"

He turned, his eyes lit up with the color of pure crimson. He seemed to have calmed down, but because he could only focus on one thing. My blood.

He began to make his way around the table. I stood up, knowing what was coming. This was good, I suppose. He didn't look like he would attack me this time. The vampire in him was accustomed to my constant cooperation.

Zero was a few feet in front of me now. His hungry gaze relaxed as he stared at me. Shaking slightly, I lifted my hand to the side of his face. His eyes widened at the unexpected gesture. "Everything will be alright, Zero." I then gently pulled him to me, and he lowered his head. He placed his lips to my skin, and with one swift motion, his fangs pierced into my neck. I cried out softly, holding him to me as I received pain and then, it subsided. It began to feel…kind of good. I had never felt this way from his feeding before. I was left with a feeling of bonding, like a special connection. It felt like nothing could ever separate us.

* * *

><p>As I had predicted, the poor vampire was slumped to the floor up against the wall, his face in his hands, upset over what he had done. He continuously cursed to himself as I sat next to him, trying to comfort him. The anger from before probably had something to do with now, otherwise he wouldn't be <em>as <em>upset.

"I hate myself so much," Zero sighed as I tried to hug him.

"Zero, you know as well as I do that I won't let you go without what you need. Anytime you need blood, I will give it."

"But what if I go too far?" I could see the fear in his eyes as he looked at me.

"You never have. You know when to stop."

I could tell he was frustrated. "It doesn't matter. One day, there will be a time that I won't be able to stop. That is why," He took my wrist and held it up, pointing to the bracelet. "You must stop me with this. Then, take the Bloody Rose, and shoot me." I could feel the back of my mouth dry up. I felt so angry. I couldn't make him understand.

"You know I won't do that, Zero. I don't believe that will happen." I replied sternly, trying to hold back from crying. My throat was burning as I started to give in. "I won't let it happen." I choked.

Zero sighed again, running his fingers through my hair as I leaned on his shoulder. "You and I. We're always like this. It's the same pattern over and over…in the end, you always cry. I don't like to see you upset."

I had to tell him the truth. "I do it because I don't want to lose you." I whispered. Zero stiffened.

"What do you mean?" He stopped stroking my hair. I sat up and looked him in the eyes. I was going to tell him. I had to.

"Zero," I started. "I don't want this to end." I knew that I wasn't making much sense. Zero certainly didn't understand. He was silently questioning me.

I was about to continue, when I heard the front door unlock. Heavy footsteps came through the entrance to the dining room.

The chairman walked in. "What are you two doing there? Yuki...Zero...Is that blood?"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no!...<strong>

**She was so close to a confession. Poor Yuki. **

**What will happen next? You'll find out soon!**

**Thank you everyone for your continuing support! I love you all~**

**Chapter 5 is on the way!  
><strong>


	5. Unexpected Fate

**I do NOT own Vampire Knight. All characters belong to Matsuri Hino.**

**...aaaaand here is Chapter 5!~ ^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 5<strong>

"F-father!" I gasped. "It's nothing! We-" I tried to cover the bite wound with my shirt collar as he came closer.

"Yuki…let me," Zero quickly fixed my shirt. He then stood up to face the chairman, who was staring down at me. He turned to Zero.

"What happened here, Zero?" Zero was standing in front of me, blocking the chairman's view.

"Don't worry. It isn't blood, chairman." Zero began to make up a story. "We were eating dinner, and we had some red bean paste to go with it. Yuki spilled the bowl and got some on herself, being the way she is," He pointed over to me with his thumb, with a irritated expression.

"What do you mean, the way I am?" I countered.

Zero ignored my complaint. "I was helping her to clean it up." Zero finished.

The chairman looked from Zero to me, adjusted his glasses, then smiled.

"Silly Yuki. Don't you two give me a scare like that ever again." He hummed a tune as he slipped into the kitchen.

Zero and I were speechless. That was fortunate. If he had found out what really happened, he wouldn't let Zero hear the end of it.

"Wow." Zero broke the silence. "It's a good thing that he's so gullible."

I nodded. "Yeah. Good thing."

Zero went around the table, picking up the remaining dishes. "Well, now that he's taken care of, what were you saying earlier?" I froze. My confidence had left.

"Nothing." I replied stiffly. "It's nothing, Zero. There's just a lot on my mind. I wasn't thinking clearly."

"Oh." He grabbed the last plate. "Well, if you need to talk about anything, I'm here." He left for the kitchen to wash the dishes.

I slumped down further on the carpet until I was looking at the ceiling. I was so close. So close to telling him everything, and the chance been taken away from me. I didn't know if I would ever have an opportunity like that again.

* * *

><p>Midnight was approaching as I sat on the couch to read. I wasn't really feeling tired. It was my anxiety that was keeping me awake. I flipped through the pages of my book, but I wasn't interested in it at all. I didn't even know which book I had picked up. I sighed and set it down on the side table, and turned my attention to the large window to look outside. The moon was shining brightly tonight. If I were to turn my lamp off, perhaps the whole room would be illuminated with moon light.<p>

"Aren't you tired?" Zero came through the doorway and sat on a chair nearby.

"It's not that late." I replied bitterly.

Zero took a drink from a cup I discovered he was holding. "Not that late? It's almost midnight." He placed it next to the book I had set down earlier.

"What is that?" I asked him, implying his cup.

"Tea. Do you want some?"

That did sound nice. "Sure." I smiled slightly. "If there's any left in the kitchen, can I can help myself to-" He got up swiftly and left the room. "…some?" Zero returned briskly, holding a cup carefully, then handed it to me.

"It's a bit hot," He warned.

"Thanks Zero." I smiled and took the cup from his hands. I took a sip. It was a little hot but not enough to burn my tongue. It tasted very good, like chamomile, with a hint of sweetness. Zero sat back down in his chair, took another drink from his cup, and placed it back on the table. He then put his gaze on me.

"I think you should try to get some sleep soon," He said, sounding concerned.

"I know…but I just can't. I tried to, but I'm feeling so…restless." I hung my head, seeing that I had no other way to express myself in this situation. It felt silly trying to explain something to the very person that was causing the unrest in me.

Warmth surrounded me. Zero was now sitting next to me, with his arms around me.

"Please." He whispered, practically begging. "Tell me what's troubling you." I was feeling desperate up at this point. I wanted to tell him. But the words wouldn't come out.

"I want to, Zero. I really do. But I can't." I felt him shudder at my words. I knew this was hurting him as much as it was hurting me.

"Yuki, I told you that you could tell me anything. I wouldn't think any less of you, whatever it is, because it's completely impossible for me to do that." My heart pounded against my chest when he said that. He seemed to have take notice.

"You seem afraid. Is there anything that I can do for you?" If only he knew. I wanted so much, yet I still felt greedy. Also, he was right. I was afraid. I was afraid that he would reject me.

"Yuki, does it have anything to do with what happened a few nights ago?" I looked up at him. I could feel the intensity in his stare.

"No." I was being honest, partially. "I'm not bothered by that, at all. It's something else. Please don't worry about it, Zero."

Zero didn't seem satisfied with my answer. He took his arms from me. Then he turned away from me. Suddenly, he leaned back, onto my lap. My heart began to race wildly. I could tell he heard it when he raised an eyebrow.

"I think I see what's going on here." I heard him whisper partially to himself. He spoke louder.

"I heard that Kuran is coming to visit. What do you think of that?" Huh? That was completely random. I really didn't care to see Kaname, especially if he were here to see me. I had noticed that he was getting too close to me lately, calling me his 'precious girl'. I didn't feel comfortable with that anymore, and I didn't want to lead him on any longer.

"Why would he visit us while we're on vacation?" It came out as an obvious complaint.

Zero's facial expression changed from serious to…confused. "You really don't care to see him?" He asked.

"No." I said plainly.

"Hmm…" Zero seemed to be pondering. "That's different than your normal reaction to any mention of that guy."

"Why are _you_ talking about _Kaname_?" I said through gritted teeth. "It's like you're trying to _encourage_ me to _like him_!"

Zero looked puzzled. "Don't you?"

I shook my head angrily. "I don't. I was confusing my feelings this whole time. I only admired him because he had saved my life, but I realized that if that's the only reason I like him, it's not worth it. It's not real. I can't even be myself around him." Zero never looked so intent on what I was saying.

Zero kept his gaze on me. "He's not really coming."

"…What do you mean?"

"I mean that Kuran is not coming to this house to visit. I made that up."

I was startled. "Why did you do that?" I had to say that I was relieved.

"Because…I was trying to figure something out." He reached his hand up to my face, softly brushing the hair out of my eyes. My heartbeat picked up. Yet again, he heard it. If anyone were in the next room, they could hear it. It seemed to be beating so loud.

"W-what would that be?" I stuttered. He moved his hand and placed it on my cheek. He smiled up at me. I knew that I had to be blushing.

"That formal dance is coming up soon." Zero was avoiding my questions, obviously. "The chairman said that we won't have to do any guardian duties. The Night Class will not be in attendance."

That didn't seem right. "What if something happens to a student and there is blood? Who will take care of that?"

Zero was expecting my question. "The chairman already has people to guard the Night Class. They are having a ball on the same night, so it's unlikely that they could get away with trying anything. They have professionals there to keep them under control."

His words disturbed me slightly. "You don't mean…vampire hunters…do you?" I knew that Zero was one himself, but I didn't mean offense on his part. I didn't want anything to happen to anyone. After all, most of them were good vampires.

He shook his head. "No, they are not vampire hunters. But they will have weapons with them, with the intention solely to protect the Day Class and keep the Night Class where they are supposed to be." He said it with understanding and some bitterness when he mentioned the Night Class.

"Alright. I just don't want harm to come to anyone." I told him as I smiled.

"I know Yuki. I know." He remained with his head on my lap for a few moments, as if he were in deep thought. I felt sort of comfortable. I could feel myself slowly drifting off.

"…Yuki…" I opened my eyes.

I sighed. "Yes, Zero?" I looked down at him. His eyes were closed.

I waited a while for him to speak. "Under the given circumstances…" He trailed off, as if he were falling asleep.

"…Zero?" His eyes opened immediately.

"Yuki," He sat up to face me, taking my right hand and putting it in both of his. His intense moonlit gaze was piercing into my eyes. "Would you go to the dance with me?"

* * *

><p><strong>^^ I hope you liked it~<strong>

**Expect many more chapters to come~  
><strong>


	6. Guardian of Dreams

**Wow, so can anyone believe how much pressure I've been under lately? So much to do, and so little time! But at least I have something major to look forward to!**

**Oh, and other news, I had suffered the lovely and famous "Writer's Block". Yes, yes, quite tragic, indeed.**

**Oh, don't worry, it left already. ^^' I've recovered!**

**And here is Chapter 6!**

**Matsuri Hino owns Vampire Knight~**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Would you go to the dance with me?" <strong>

I couldn't speak. I wasn't sure if I was hearing him correctly. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. I could tell that he was patiently waiting for an answer, but I was taking to long, making the wait awkward.

He continued speaking. "…That is…because neither of us has anyone else to go with…Do you want to think about it?"

I suddenly knew that I wasn't mistaken. He really had asked me to the dance. I began to form what I would say in my mind, carefully. My eyes met his. I knew what to say.

"I don't need to give it any thought." I smiled. "I would love to go to the dance, with you Zero."

There was nothing but silence. He seemed surprised by my answer, even though he had expected me to accept. It had probably been how I had emphasized going with _him_. He didn't take his eyes off of me as he gave me a small and meaningful smile.

"Alright." He stood up from the couch as he slowly let go of my hand. "Until then." He bowed to me as I blushed, my heart beat accelerating. He began to walk away, but then he stopped, looking back.

"On second thought," He came back over to me, and the next thing I knew, I was floating off the couch. Zero had picked me up, and was carrying me out of the room. "You need to get to sleep. No excuses."

"B-but I-" He glared down at me to silence my complaints. I tried to fight my way down but Zero wouldn't allow me to escape. Finally, after much struggling, we reached my bedroom. He carried me to my bed and laid me down gracefully.

"Sleep well." He left, saying nothing more.

"…Hmph." I turned around to the opposite way of the door. "Geez, he certainly can't say anything else after all of that?" I thought aloud. A part of me was hoping he would stay, but then again, I had no valid reason. The only times we stayed the night in each others rooms were because I had snuck in to check on him, or because he had been thirsty and ended up staying just from utter exhaustion. Of course, there were times when we were younger, but we were young adults now. It wouldn't be the same. It wouldn't feel innocent, even if it were meant to be.

I pulled the covers over my head and adjusted myself on my pillow. It felt nice, yet, it wasn't the same. I would have preferred staying in the living room with Zero. But I had to try sleeping, like he wanted…

* * *

><p>Fog surrounded my path as I walked through the forest. The ground was covered with snow. The air was still and cold.<p>

I continued onward for what seemed hours. Finally, I reached a tree. It towered over me. It looked dead, as if it had been for a long time. It seemed out of place in comparison to all the others, which were shorter, and alive.

I walked toward the base of the tree, and sat upon one of the large roots protruding from the earth. This forest was eerie, but I wasn't afraid.

I felt the sudden presence of someone. I looked around but found no one.

"Yuki Kurosu."

I heard a voice call my name. I tried to find it's source, but I still didn't see anyone. A glint caught my eye. I examined the tree and noticed something gleaming out of a crack near a branch. I got up and reached for it.

It was a silver mirror.

The exact same mirror that had turned to dust from before.

I hesitated, then peered at my reflection. My hair was normal. Thank goodness. My eyes were still brown. I opened my mouth. No fangs.

Suddenly, a hand reached out and grasped the mirror from me. I looked up in horror. There she was-there I was-eyes glowing red.

"Yuki Kurosu." She said again.

"W-what do you want?" I shuddered. She walked closer until she was a few feet from me. I wanted to run away. But I couldn't move my feet.

"I want exactly what you want." She smiled evilly, making my heart jump in fear.

"Zero? Why?" I demanded as she laughed in a velvet voice.

"You and I are the same." Her words sickened me. "Except, you want him as a whole, to love him. However I," She put her finger to her lips, pointing to her fangs. "I want him for his blood."

"No." I shook my head in disbelief.

"Oh don't worry my darling and innocent human self. Deep down, you crave his blood as well."

"I'm not a vampire! Why would I crave it?"

"Like I said, dear Yuki." She moved her finger to her necklace and played with it while staring at me. "You want him as a whole. So surely, that would include his blood. You just have to decide who you will let take it. You," She slowly moved her hand to her chest. "Or me." Her eyes shined red, her words engraved into my very being.

"We will meet each other soon, Yuki Kurosu." Her voice slowly faded as my surroundings became foggy and white, and it became colder. Snow was falling now.

"Yuki?" I heard another voice. I was afraid of who it might be. I ran but I didn't know which way I was going. I couldn't see beyond what was near me.

I kept running until I fell over, having tripped in the snow. I felt myself being lifted from the snow and closed my eyes. My unidentified savior walked with me in their arms until I was sat on a bed. I opened my eyes in surprise and found that I was back at the academy, in the guestroom. Looking around, I didn't see anyone.

"Is anyone there?" I called out. Warm hands came from behind me, holding me close, and I felt hot breath on my neck. "Zero?" No response.

I looked back and saw him, his head lowered. He pulled me tighter.

"Do you need blood?" His head bolted up, his eyes their normal shade.

"I need…" He rested his head on my shoulder and sighed, placing one of his hands in mine.

I suddenly fell over on my side, Zero's weight and his holding my hand making it difficult to move.

"Z-Zero?"

He had fainted. I was trapped next to him. I gasped in terror and saw fresh bite marks in his neck. I heard a laugh coming from nearby the bed.

"It would appear that I have won." The vampire me rose from the side and grabbed my wrist. I tried to protest but I was still held tight by an unconscious Zero. She took it to her mouth, and sharp pain instantly filled my body, her fangs piercing my skin and veins. It all felt so real.

I screamed as I blacked out, the last of what I felt was Zero's hand tightening around mine...

* * *

><p>"Yuki." A voice whispered in the darkness. I could feel my hand being held, the grip relaxing. I looked up to see a pair of silver eyes staring into mine.<p>

"Zero!" I started to cry, and instantly sat up and pulled him to myself in a hug.

He wrapped his arms around me and laid down next to me as he comforted me.

"Shh. It's alright. They can't get you now." I looked up questionably.

"Y-you know about my...dream?"

He nodded slowly. "You were screaming about a someone attacking you and biting your wrist."

"That's not all." I buried my face into Zero's shirt. "She had killed…" I didn't want to say. Zero rubbed my back.

"Who did she kill?" I shook my head 'no' into his chest. "It will be easier to get over it if you talk about it." He said gently.

I looked up into his eyes. "S-She had...killed…you." His eyes narrowed. "A-and…that's not all. The vampire was…was _me_! I was a vampire, Zero, and I killed you. I killed you!" I screamed out but hadn't meant to do so. I was so frightened and remorseful of what I had done. I was shaking uncontrollable in waves of sobs. Zero stroked my hair.

"Dry your eyes, Yuki." I wiped my eyes on my sleeve as Zero walked toward my lamp and turned on the light. "Look at me." He said strictly. I did as he said. He was perfectly illuminated as he stood before me and walked back. "I'm right here, Yuki. I'm alive. You didn't kill me." I reached my hand out and touched his face. I didn't know whether to believe him or not. I couldn't separate dream from reality at that moment. I was fearful that my vampire self would appear at any time, and take Zero away from me. He could tell from the look in my eyes that I was still in denial.

"What can I do to prove it to you?" He sighed, and turned the lamp off. He walked back to me and sat on my bed, keeping his careful gaze direct on me. He came closer, pulling my body close to his. Then, he did something unexpected. He moved my head up slightly and kissed my forehead, then proceeded to lay me down beside him.

"Sleep, Yuki. No more bad dreams will haunt you tonight. I'll protect you." He vowed softly.

Zero didn't leave me once.

* * *

><p>The same thing happened again the next night. I wasn't having any nightmares this time, but Zero crawled into my bed just as I was falling asleep, pulling the covers over himself and me. He didn't dare to touch me, and left before I ever opened my eyes in the morning.<p>

This continued the last few days of our trip.


	7. Connected Closet

**(Notice: This chapter was recently resubmitted for editing purposes.)  
><strong>

**Gomen Nasai minna!~ *bows hectically***

**So much is going on! This month is going to be busy until around November, so that is why my story writing and publishing has been delayed for so long.**

**This is a shorter chapter, the shortest so far, if I may add. But it shan't disappoint!**

**And now...Chapter 7.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Vampire Knight. Matsuri Hino DOES.**

* * *

><p>On the final morning, I was ready to leave. The chairman came in to get my luggage. Zero was nowhere to be found.<p>

"Chai- I mean…" The chairman tilted his head. "Father." He grinned widely. "Where did Zero go?"

He carried my suitcase into the hallway as I followed him.

"He was getting the car loaded, the last I saw." He started to drag my luggage down the stairs.

"Father!" Let me help…"

"No no no, it's fine!" He struggled a bit as he grunted, pulling my suitcase down one step at a time. Finally, he made to the main floor. Then, he rolled it with ease to the front door, and opened it. He yelped back in surprise when he saw that Zero was standing right there on the porch, an obviously annoyed look on his face. His eyes glided from the chairman, my suitcase, me, then the chairman again.

"Is that everything?" Zero asked stiffly.

"Of course it is!" The chairman chirped. "We have everything in the trunk that we have brought out, right?" Zero nodded. The chairman grinned.

"Alright then, let's get into the car and head back!" He jumped into the drivers seat. Zero picked up my suitcase with ease, unlike the chairman, and carefully placed it in the trunk. Then, he closed it and walked to the side door. I remained outside of the car as he opened my door from the inside.

"Are you coming?" He looked up as I turned back towards the mansion, one last time. In all honesty, I didn't want to leave. I was scared that once we left, things would go back to the way they used to be. We would go back to patrolling every night, saying little. I would be sleeping during class again, and I would get behind again. And if those weren't bad enough, I'd have to face Kaname. I sighed and got into the car as Zero moved over.

For the next few hours, I sat silently and watched the outside as it swiftly passed by. I could faintly hear the chairman rambling on, but I wasn't listening. Zero had his head laid to the side, sleeping. I decided that I should probably rest as well. I tilted my head to my side, allowing my eyes to gradually drop...

Hours later, we were back. The chairman opened my door and gently tapped my arm to wake me. I groaned, then stretched myself as I got out of the car.

The suitcases were already out of the trunk, on their way to our rooms. We would be staying in the guestrooms, where the chairman lived. Vacation was not yet over. School would begin in one week. We had to come back early because the chairman had business to take care of. That was fine, except for the fact of _who_ was there…or so I thought. Kaname had left for vacation too, apparently. Most of the Night Class was still here. Shiki, Rima, Ichijo, Aido, Kain…everyone _but_ Kaname. I had to admit that I felt a heavy weight lifted off of me. A part of me wanted to see him again, but the other part was more dominant and screaming "NO!" If only he wouldn't act like he owned me, then maybe I wouldn't dread seeing him.

I made my way up the staircase to my room. I saw that my suitcase was already inside, when I opened the door. I pulled my suitcase unto the bed to unpack. The first thing I took out was my dress. I placed it on a hanger and carefully hung it in my closet. Before I could shut it, I noticed there was a dim light illuminating the depth of the closet from…another side? It appeared to be longer than most walk-in closets, almost like it was connected to another room.

I walked inside and followed the light, then found the other exit, its door slightly opened. I peeked through the crack. There was another room, a suitcase on its bed. Zero came into view, and unzipped it, taking items out. He turned and then, I panicked. He was getting closer to the closet. Quickly, I rushed to my side. I knew that I wouldn't make it out in time before he would open it, so I made up another plan. I reached for my dress and began to take it off of the hanger, then put it back on. It seemed ridiculous, but if he were to catch me, it would look like I was only in here to hang clothes. I heard him opening his side and walk in. He began to hang a shirt, but then stopped. He turned his head towards me, and looked very confused.

"What are you doing in here?" He questioned as I finished 'hanging' my dress.

"Hmm? Hanging clothes. How did _you_ get in here?" I acted clueless.

He made his way over. "I just asked you that." He began to get a bit close, and my heart beat faster. To my disappointment he looked out my closet door.

"Ah. Connected closets." He turned back and pat my head. "Silly girl." He saw my dress. "Is this…?"

"Yes. I got it when we were in town."

"It's very nice." I could tell he liked it, because I knew that his favorite color was blue. Of course, it was rather dark in the closet. Aside from the rays of light shining in, its silver detail couldn't be seen.

"I'm glad that you like it," I smiled. He pat my head again, then retreated to his side, returning to his room. I let out a huge sigh of relief, then walked out to my own room. It would be about time for dinner.

* * *

><p>Class would officially begin tomorrow. The Night Class, however, was resuming their classes <em>this evening<em>. All I wanted was a nap. But I had to take care of…guardian duties.

Sighing heavily, I walked up the stairs to my room and collapsed on my bed the moment I got inside.

I opened my eyes and noticed the room was dimmer.

I stirred and wondered out loud. "Uhh…How long did I sleep?"

"About two hours, now." A low voice answered from nearby in the darkness. Looking over, I saw a figure sitting in a chair, but I couldn't be certain. Then, it moved and came more into focus as a bit of the light from the window made out its features.

"Zero…"

Zero sat at the edge of my bed, far from me, keeping his gaze at the floor.

"It's almost time to patrol. I thought I would let you know…"

I remained silent. After a few minutes, he stood up to leave.

"Ze…Zero!" He halted, but he was still looking at the ground. His eyes were hidden by his hair. Something seemed a bit…different. Why wouldn't he look at me?

I honestly didn't know what to say. I had nothing to say that would matter right now. I felt like he was angry about something.

"Zero. Have I done something?" I sat up and moved my legs off of the side of the bed, so that I was sitting next to where he was standing. He remained still.

"Zero, please," I wanted to know. "Did I do something to upset you? You aren't…I mean…you don't seem like yourself…" No reaction.

At that moment, something dawned on me.

He was probably thirsty. He was probably fighting his urges.

I grabbed Zero's arm and brought him down to sit next to me. Instinctively, I moved my hair out of the way of my neck and then pulled him to me, awaiting his fangs.

I became even more confused when he wrapped his arms around me gently, and rested his head on my shoulder. So he…wasn't thirsty?

"So you aren't…" He shook his head and lifted his head up to mine. Ever so carefully, he kissed my forehead. I could finally see his eyes, their normal hue. Yet, even though I had confirmed he wasn't angry, there was a subtle sadness about his gaze. Almost like…a deep feeling of loneliness. I wished that I could take it all away.

He stood up again, and took my hand to lift me up next to him. He slowly made his way to the door, as if he were waiting for me to walk with him. That must have been correct, because as soon as I caught up with him, we were walking the same pace.

We remained silent as the Night Class building came into view.

It was time to patrol.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Please feel free to review!~ ^^<strong>


	8. Confirmation

**Chapter 8, finally! **

**Well, I had a lot to do the past few weeks, but I continued to write as much as I could! However, publishing was a different situation. -.- Gomen for my lateness. AGAIN. **

**I love you all for staying with me even after all of my empty publishing promises. **

**Really, I'll try next time.**

**On to the story! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Vampire Knight, which is owned by Matsuri Hino. ^^ *bows*  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Yuki Kurosu! Wake up this instant!"<strong>

I bolted upright in my seat as my teacher yelled. I was so tired, and I couldn't keep my head up. The night before was guardian duty, and today was the first official day of class since vacation had ended.

The person I did _not _wish to see hadn't yet arrived back, but it was likely he would be here tonight.

I felt a hand softly stroke my back, and I realized that I had drifted off again. I looked for the source of the hand. Zero was pulling his arm back and then resumed to write. I tried to silently thank him, but he didn't notice.

I focused my attention back to the board and attempted to follow its notes. I still couldn't keep myself awake. My friend Yori nudged me and showed me, silently, how to do everything. I could somewhat grasp the information now, but I never really could fully understand anything in class.

* * *

><p>It was a typical evening of patrolling. I was still worried. Zero was quiet, and keeping a distance, as well as avoiding eye contact. If I did try to get closer, however, he openly accepted it. But this behavior…<p>

A few hours had gone by, and Night Class would be over. One concern kept crossing my mind. I became more and more nervous, and even scared. _I didn't want to see him_. But then again, _I_ _did_. My fears over powered me and brought me to my senses. I just had to do my job. If I did nothing to get noticed by Kaname, then there was nothing to worry about. Maybe he wouldn't interact with me if I didn't do anything to get his attention, like I used to. _Act normal, Yuki, act normal._ I told myself over and over. I felt so nervous, my pulse picked up. I didn't know if I could do this.

Something odd happened. As soon as my pulse accelerated, Zero started to act restless. He was back to his stern and aggressive self, or so it seemed. I walked to him again, but this time, he moved away. Now, he seemed to be angry. There was no doubt about it. Zero was mad, and I didn't know why. Here I was again, wondering why. And it was obvious that I wouldn't be getting an answer soon.

Then, it hit me. Zero hated vampires; that I knew. Going back to our nightly routine must have been irritating for him. Also Kaname, even the idea of knowing he was inside the very building being watched, really angered Zero. He must have been dreading meeting Kaname again as well. That explained things, for now.

I wanted to comfort Zero, to tell him that everything would be fine. But he kept separating himself from me. It made me feel helpless.

* * *

><p>The night carried on until the Night Class ended. The gates opened, and one by one, the vampires exited. I watched from above on the stairs leading to the balcony, keeping my distance from them. Zero remained silent in the corner, watching them with his intent silver gaze. He narrowed his eyes as I followed his stare, and say that <em>he<em> had stepped out. Kaname. I could feel the one-sided tension building as Zero walked closer to the edge of the balcony, next to me, a low and threatening growl sounding from his throat. My pulse quickened when I saw Kaname go a different direction than everyone else. I was worried about where he was headed.

Zero seemed to take immediate notice. He growled louder, almost like he was misinterpreting my emotions. I knew that, as a vampire, he could detect heartbeats. Possibly, he was picking up mine at this very moment, associating my reaction with Kaname. Zero probably thought that I was excited to see Kaname. That was far from the truth. _I don't want to see him, Zero…_

I had gotten lucky that evening. I never ran into Kaname.

Walking back to our dormitories, Zero seemed to be at ease. He finally reclaimed his place beside me, the distance no longer an issue. I wanted something to break the silence. But there was nothing that I could think of to say. We would be going our separate ways in a few minutes.

To my surprise, Zero spoke.

"Are you disappointed." It wasn't even phrased as a question. It sounded more like an assumption.

I shook my head. "I don't feel disappointed about anything. What do you mean?"

Zero stopped in his tracks. I had already walked a few feet in front of him until I realized that he was no longer next to me. I approached him and looked up. He spoke again.

"You didn't get to…talk to…your…" Knowing Zero as well as I did, I knew who he was talking about. He was trying to find a clever description for Kaname. He always brought up his annoyance with the pureblood, after every other patrol, when I used to visit Kaname. "…That bloodsu-" I cut him off with my hand, putting it over his mouth.

"I…I didn't want to see him.." I looked away.

Zero's eyes widened, then he shifted them another direction. "That's unlike you," He said softly as I removed my hand.

"Yes well…I just…" Zero's sudden glance made it difficult to think. He stared as he waited. "He…he scares me…" Zero narrowed his eyes.

"So you fear vampires now…"

"NO!...No…" I immediately made it clear. "_He_ scares me…with the way he acts around me…almost like I'm…his _property_ or something…" I braced myself for Zero's reaction as I carefully looked up, only to be met by him embracing me gently. I closed my eyes and felt instantly safe in Zero's arms.

"Zero…"

"You don't have to face him ever again if you don't want to," Zero said softly.

My tears began to weld up. I was frightened, truly afraid of the boy I thought I knew. The boy who would visit me all the time as a child. The boy I had grown to admire. After he stopped coming to see me constantly, as he used to, I felt a sort of longing…like something was missing from my daily routine. The longing had turned into what I had thought to be love at the time, but I knew little of him then. Even now…he had changed drastically. When Zero came into my life, he was a source of comfort. He was like my brother, but he refused to take Kurosu's name and be called a son of the chairman. Over time, it came down to who I felt like I could be myself around. I had been a fool around Kaname. But around Zero…I was never afraid to be me.

"Hey…" Zero noticed my tears and wiped them away with his thumb as he placed his hand on the side of my face. "You're really distressed over this, aren't you?" He asked as I nodded against his palm.

"The Kaname that I used to know…he's gone." I plainly stated. Zero looked at me as if he understood. His eyes seemed to say, _"You finally see why I hate him." _

"Zero…I know we still have to patrol the Night Class building every night, but, if I see him again, I wouldn't know what to do. And…I know that avoiding him is inevitable."

"Yuki…" Zero pulled me closer. "I'll protect you, but…" I stared up at him in question.

Zero turned his head away. I heard him mumble, and I wasn't quite certain but it had sounded like he had said something about 'an agreement'.

"Zero?" He turned back, a pained expression showing clear as day. "Did you say something about…an agreement?"

He shook his head. "It's not…I mean it is important but, you don't need to know." He said with remorse.

Without hesitation, I grabbed his shirt collar roughly. "I think I have a right to know if it has something to do with me."


	9. Now You Know

**Vampire Knight and all of its characters belong to Matsuri Hino~**

* * *

><p>Zero placed his hand on his collar to ease of my grip.<p>

"Yuki, it's nothing."

I felt anger and confusion.

"You said agreement. With who?" Zero backed away and shook his head.

"Sorry. Sorry I brought it up." Sorry? If there was something keeping him from protecting me, had to understand what it was. I turned away from the vampire as he watched me, sadly.

"Fine. You don't have to tell me. But, I don't want you to abide by that promise."

There was silence. Zero looked speechless.

"…Y-…You…you don't even know what it is…how can you…"

"It's not something that I want you to go through with if it means you can't…help…me…"

I slowly lowered my head. That came out to sound so…selfish.

An awkward silence seemed to fill the air. At least, for me it seemed that way.

"You're right…Yuki…"

I looked up and turned to him, surprised. "What?"

Zero let out a long sigh. "Yuki, I'll remain beside you when..._he_ is around. But avoiding him completely, as you had said, is practically impossible." I slowly nodded to show that I understood.

"Thank you…Zero.." I immediately threw myself at him to hug him. Zero almost toppled over, but regained his balance. I laughed slightly, which eased my worries a little bit more. It would be fine. With Zero by my side, everything would be alright.

But I wasn't aware that I was the only one smiling at that moment.

* * *

><p>I woke up with a start. I found myself to be trembling in place. Clutching the sheets to my chest, I sat up. I didn't want to fall asleep again. To dream again. I couldn't face myself again. My vampire self, who haunted my unconsciousness, was to blame. The nightmares got worse and worse each time. This time, she had killed Zero…in front of me.<p>

I was too petrified in my bed to leave. I couldn't process reality. So many questions invaded my inner thoughts. What if she was in my room…what is she grabbed my arm and bit my wrist right now? My mind then lingered on Zero. He was dead…or wait…that had never happened…had it? I had to check.

…No. I stopped myself from leaving the bed. I had to stop going to him every time I had a bad dream, just because he died _in the dream_. Of course he would be alright. He always was. My dreams where just becoming excuses to sleep in his bed with him. To be next to him, where I felt safest. _How childish are you? Grow up, Yuki._ I slumped back down in my sheets and sighed.

It was then that I noticed a subtle movement outside my window. It looked like a blur of white and black.

Was that…a Night Class student?

Quickly, I threw on my jacket and Guardian armband. Artemis in my hand, I bounded out the doors and went to where I had seen the vampire. _Not here…hmm…_

I detected another flash of white soon after that from the side in the bushes. I approached it with caution.

"Hey, I know you're here. You need to get back to your dormitories. This area is for Day Class students only."

A pair of red eyes glinted in response as they became brighter and larger. Whoever it was, they were coming closer.

Suddenly, the intruder was in front of me. It was a young man, but he looked a bit too old to be a student, maybe in his late 20's. He wasn't wearing a uniform. He was wearing black pants and a white shirt, and he looked like a mess. His clothing was ripped and dirty. His shoulder-length black hair was shaggy and tangled. His eyes were glowing stronger, crimson red. My breathing stopped.

_A Level E. _

The creature looked at me, like a predator observing its prey. He licked his lips.

"Mmm…you smell delectable…"

He was suddenly inches from me, his sickening stench filling the air that I was already having trouble to breath in. I was in complete shock. I took a few steps back and put my hand on Artemis, ready to do as necessary. The Level E inched closer with ever second, a disgusting smile on his hideous face.

"Hold still, my dear. It'll be quick if you cooperate…"

I found that I was shaking my head "no" nonstop. I backed away as he got closer. I was ready to pull out my weapon, but I couldn't move my hand.

Almost in an instant, I was pinned to the ground. The impact resulted in a long and deep cut on my arm. The smell of my fresh wound made the monster go crazy. He opened his mouth, revealing his long, jagged sharp fangs.

I braced myself for his bite.

Was this the end?

I would never be in his arms again. I would never be able to spend time with him again. And worse of all, Zero would never know how I felt. I didn't want to die this way. Tears began to roll down my cheeks. _Zero…_

I felt a sudden pressure as the monster above me gripped my wrists, tightly. But his bite never came.

"NO! She's my meal!" I slowly opened my eyes to see the Level E growling and hissing, his face turned to the right, speaking to a sudden intruder. The vampire hissed and lunged his head to my neck, only to be thrown off, landing with strong force at the base of a tree. But that didn't stop him. He was up again, slowly preparing himself to get revenge. He hissed, his red eyes shifted to me. I was still vulnerable, lying on the ground, and I couldn't move my body because of fear. All I could do was watch him, come closer and closer.

"You're not laying another filthy finger on her, _vampire_."

That voice…

A loud gunshot echoed as the Level E, his eyes wide in disbelief, turned to dust before me.

Arms came around me and held me close. I didn't need to look up and put my hand on his face to know who my rescuer was. He was there, his head now buried in my shoulder, shuddering and holding me tightly.

"I thought I was going to lose you…" Zero whispered in a painful voice, almost like he was trying to hold back from crying. I placed my arms to surround him, keeping him there.

"Zero…"

I pulled his head up to mine and looked into his amethyst eyes, a mix of sorrow, relief and desperation in his gaze.

His eyes stayed locked with mine, his hypnotic stare pulling me in. He didn't hesitate the closer I came.

The air around us seemed to stand still. Time stopped.

I closed my eyes and felt his lips on mine.

We didn't pull apart for what seemed like an eternity. When we finally did, we were silent. We looked at each other with mixed emotions of disbelief and realization. Zero turned his head to the side and let out a deep sigh.

"I don't care anymore."

He turned back to me, his intense moonlight gaze fixated on me.

"What…" That was all I could say. I didn't understand.

"I don't care what anyone says." Zero put his face to mine and shut his eyes. "Now that I know for certain what I heard that night…"

My eyes widened. He had heard me when I admitted to my feelings when I thought he was sleeping?

"I do have the same feelings as you." He took one of my hands and intertwined my fingers with his. "I love you, Yuki."

A million emotions flooded through me. I couldn't believe this, yet he was right there. He had said those words.

I knew what I had to say next. I said each word as it radiated from my heart.

"I love you, Zero. So much…" I closed my eyes as tears of happiness rolled down my face. With his free hand, he wiped them away.

Zero loved me. He felt the way I did…

This wasn't a dream. This was real.

* * *

><p><strong>^^ *ahem* Please review~<strong>


	10. Mine

**So this chapter is told from Zero's perspective. **

**Yes, I have switched POVs on you all~ })**

**Gomen for the late update. **

**I have reality (unfortunately) that I must attend. Not to mention the major writer's block, more Conventions (actually a _good_ part of reality), school, work, etc...I could give you a huge list of excuses or present you with a new chapter. So, here you go~**

**Matsuri Hino owns Vampire Knight.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>What the hell was wrong with me?<em>

She was here. She was mine.

Holding Yuki. _My_ Yuki. She being in my arms like this felt like a sin. And yet, I was more than willing to indulge in it.

* * *

><p>I hadn't been able to sleep that night. The things that Yuki had said to me before we parted ways bothered me. It was that agreement, as it would be considered. <em>Kuran<em> and I had made it for Yuki's protection. Or rather, that damned bloodsucker announced it like it was a rule, as if I was supposed to do as he said.

Like hell I would.

I was forced into it. I was nothing more than her bodyguard. He considered me …almost like a knight, while he was the prince, stealing away the princess from me.

Every single day, I felt the familiar pain in my heart whenever he talked to her…whenever he touched her…whenever she smiled in his presence…

I would give my life for that girl. I would do almost anything for her… Hell, I was still living at her request! But knowing that _Kuran_ would be around and be the one to make her happy, if I were to die…it made me sick. That was another reason holding me back from ending my life.

I shook my head and sat up, taking the covers off of me. What was the point in sleeping now? Going outside to walk and think sounded like a good idea.

I had only just made it outside when I noticed something was a bit off. I didn't know how, but I knew there was something very wrong. My first action was immediately to check on Yuki.

Unfortunately, I was correct. A Level E was there, hovering above her, about to bite. The monster reacted before I could.

"NO! She's my meal!"

I was going to take out my Bloody Rose, but Yuki was too close to the creature for my comfort. I ran to Yuki and threw the Level E off of her. It wouldn't back down, hissing and growling at me, getting ready to attack. I stood over Yuki, and held my weapon high.

"You're not laying another filthy finger on her, _vampire_."

I shot the creature square in the chest, immediately dropping next to Yuki. I looked her over, making sure that she wasn't harmed. She seemed dazed and surprised that she was alive. Without waiting another second, I took her into my arms and held her close.

"I thought I was going to lose you…" I couldn't deny that I thought she would be killed. I hadn't been there for her when that thing was around, but I was lucky this time. She was safe.

"Zero…"

She came closer, looking into my eyes. I watched her, wondering what she was doing.

Then, without warning, she kissed me.

* * *

><p>Here we were now.<p>

I looked down at her, feeling happiness yet regret. I shouldn't have been feeling regret but…I was so regretful. Why?

Neither of us said a word as I helped her to stand.

Yuki kept her gaze downward, almost like she was embarrassed. It was kind of…cute.

I shook my head quickly to keep that thought out of my head. This was serious.

"So…what do we do now?" She didn't look up as we walked back to our dorms.

I didn't know what to say. I had just admitted my love to her and I couldn't decide whether this needed to continue or end right now. Maybe I could make an excuse. I could say it was my blood lust making me feel strange and I did and said things I wouldn't-

NO.

It was a lie and I knew it. That would hurt her. And I couldn't hurt Yuki. That was out of the question.

It was all Kuran's fault that I was having this train of thought. That bloodsucker. Damn him.

I took Yuki's words into consideration. What were we going to do now? What was Kuran going to do if he found out about us? I supposed that if he truly cared about Yuki, he would want her happiness, right?

I looked down at the girl I cared for with all of my heart, a smile finding its way through my face. My Yuki…all mine.

"Let's go back to sleep." I led her to her dorms, but a sudden grasp on my wrist told me otherwise. Without saying a word, she pulled me in another direction. "Yuki…what are you-" She cut me off with her finger over my mouth, to silence me. I went along with it.

It wasn't long until I knew where we were headed. The chairman's guest house.

When we made our way to the porch, she opened the door with the spare key above the entrance. She and I went in, and the door was locked. The chairman wouldn't be here, obviously, because this was a house for guests. I wondered why she had brought me here.

She ascended the steps, her hand now holding mine instead of my wrist. She opened another door at the end of the hall and closed it behind us once we were both inside.

I scanned my surroundings. It was a bedroom, with a king-sized bed and some rather large windows with dark curtains. I couldn't make out the colors of anything aside from what the moonlight touched, cascading down from the outside world.

By now I had taken immediate notice that Yuki no longer had her hand on mine. She had moved to the bed, taken her shoes off, and now was laying down facing the window.

I didn't know what to think about this situation. She was- _oh_. Now I understood. She wanted to sleep, with me beside her. This was the only way that wasn't as risky as me sneaking into her dorm room where her roommate, Yori, resided.

She seemed to be asleep already until I heard her speak. "Come on…" She said in a soft groan that made her tiredness all the more obvious.

I couldn't help but chuckle as I crawled into the bed as well, under the covers. I hesitated only for a moment, before I placed one arm over her waist. She snuggled closer, her back to me. I let my head lean into her hair, noticing and then breathing in her sweet scent as she drifted away.

Her breathing became slower and told me that she was finally resting. Once I knew that she was asleep, I allowed myself to finally sleep as well.

Maybe I didn't have to care about that bastard and what he thought.

She was here.

She was mine.

And that was all that mattered for now.

* * *

><p><strong>All I can say is that this will be one of the last chapters. This story is nearing an end (and it will be happy, don't worry ^^'), and I can't honestly say when the next chapter will be out. I won't promise anything, but it <em>will<em> be soon. **

**I am also working on multiple stories now, so you can imagine that publishing will take some time due to that. **

**You know that I love you all, right?~**


End file.
